Avengers Mr and Mrs
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: The Avengers gang decide to play a game of Mr and Mrs with their wives/girlfriends. Stupid little idea I had so I wrote up. Enjoy. Steve/OC, Thor/OC and Bruce/OC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any other characters from the Marvel universe. All rights go to Marvel. I only own my OC's.**

**This was just a silly idea I had while watching the show Mr and Mrs and thought it would be funny to see the Avengers play this. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright, kids. Gather round. The girls have requested that we play Mr and Mrs tonight, and as Pepper is out of town on business I have decided to run the whole show" Tony said to his fellow Avengers.

Steve and his wife Francesca were sat on the sofa along with Bruce and his girlfriend Olivia. Thor was sat on the armchair while his girlfriend Rosie was sat on the floor in front of him. Tony made each person pick out 3 questions from a hat, and then a bonus question from the bowl on the table. Everyone had to write their answer to the question on the piece of paper and then hand them back to Tony. Tony explained that each person would be asked 3 questions about their partner and would have to try and match their answer.

Up first was Steve answering questions about Francesca.

"Question one: who is Francesca's favourite Star Trek character?"

"I think it's Data" Steve replied.

"That's a match" Tony said, Francesca high fived Steve. "Ok, question two: which celebrity would Francesca most like to invite for dinner?"

"It would probably be the guy that plays Sherlock. Benedict Cumberbatch?"

"That's a match. We're two for two now. Question three: what is her favourite alcoholic drink?"

"Oh she doesn't like bubbles so vodka and cranberry juice"

"That's correct. Ok now this is the bonus question, and it's about you. Did Francesca say you prefer her bum or her breasts?" Tony asked.

"Probably her breasts" Steve said after a couple moments of thought. He was blushing slightly.

"That's a match, Steve. You got all 4 questions right, congratulations." Steve and Francesca hugged each other, pleased that they had gotten all the questions right.

It was Bruce's turn now to answer questions about Olivia. He was a little nervous after Steve's performance and didn't really want to play this game. He was only doing it because Olivia had asked him too.

"Alright, Brucey, it's your turn. Question one: what is Olivia's favourite hot drink?" Tony started off.

"Oh that's easy. Earl grey tea".

"That's a match".

"Woohoo!" Olivia screamed out. Everyone looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, continue."

"Question two: what was Olivia's first nickname?"

"Yaya! Her little brother couldn't say her name. It's so cute!" Bruce replied, a smile on both his and Olivia's face.

"That's right. Question three: if she could be any animal, what would it be?"

"Uhm, I'm going to go with dog."

"Sorry, buddy, that's wrong. She said cat. Oh well. You have the bonus question; let's see if you can get that. What did Olivia say is her favourite feature of yours?"

After a couple moments of contemplation Bruce finally replied "my eyes?"

"No. She said hair. Ok you guys got 2 out of 4, not bad." Bruce put his arm around Olivia and whispered 'sorry' into her ear. Olivia didn't really care, she knew Bruce loved her and that's all that really mattered to her.

Next up was Thor who was answering questions about Rosie. This was sure to be a fun round as Rosie used so many pop culture and TV/movie references in her everyday speech that normal people from this century and planet had a hard time understanding her. So no one knew how this would go down, but it was sure to be entertaining.

"Thor it's your go. Question one: who was Rosie's first fictional crush?"

"I believe it was a man named Zack from a Midgardian television show called Saved by the Bell."

"Wow, that's actually right" Rosie was nodding her head and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Ok, question two: where was your first kiss?"

"This is so easy, on the lips!" Thor looked so proud of himself. Rosie dropped her head into her hands.

"It's a good thing you're so hot" she replied.

"Was that not correct?" Thor asked.

"No it wasn't" Tony chimed in. "Question three: what single possession would Rosie grab in a fire, other than you?"

"He probably started the fire anyway" Olivia remarked.

"A stuffed rabbit by the name of Peter. She has had it since she was a baby" Thor said.

"That's right. Bonus question time: what meal did Rosie say was your speciality in the kitchen?"

"Pop tarts!" Thor exclaimed.

"That's actually right. You guys got 3 out of 4, not bad" Tony informed the couple.

"Haha! Suck it Bruce and Livi!" Rosie joked as she gave Thor a celebratory slap on the butt. After a little break and a few drinks, it was the girls turn to answer questions about the guys. First up was Francesca answering questions about Steve.

"Francesca, question one: what is Steve's favourite movie?"

"I'm going to say the Wizard of Oz?"

"That's right. Question two: what was Steve wearing on your first date?"

"Black jeans, a check shirt and a brown jacket" she said confidently.

"Right again. Question three: what is Steve's middle name?"

"Grant" she replied.

"Of course you would get all three right" Tony scoffed. "Now the bonus question: what did Steve say is your favourite type of video on You've Been Famed?"

"Haha, when little kids fall over!" she said laughing at herself.

"That's right. You got four out of four, go you!" Steve and Francesca high fived and he put an arm around her, pleased that his wife knew him so well. Now they were going to relax and watch their friends fail. Up next was Olivia answering questions about Bruce.

"Question one: what is Bruce's favourite way to eat an egg?"

"I have no idea. Fried?"

"No, sorry, he actually said scrambled".

"I never make scrambled eggs. Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia scowled at Bruce. He just shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to get into an argument and face Olivia's death glare.

"Question two: what film did Bruce last cry at?"

"The Fall! That was so sad"

"That's right. Question three: where did Bruce say he would most like to have sex?"

"Er, the beach?"

"No he said his lab"

"Your lab?"

"What? It's sterile" he explained.

"Ok, bonus question: what did Bruce say was his favourite pair of your underwear?"

"The red and black striped ones"

"That is correct. You got two out of four right".

Finally, the last person to answer questions was Rosie and they were about Thor. Again, this was sure to be entertaining as no one really knew if he understood how to play the game.

"Ok, Rosie. Question one: where was Thor born?"

"Asgard?" she asked wearily.

"I'll give that" Tony said. "Question two: what is his favourite TV show?"

"Oh God, this is so embarrassing. Spongebob"

"Yeah, he put yellow square sponge man though. Question three: what is his favourite food?"

"Poptarts!"

"Correct. Bonus question: what did Thor say was your most embarrassing moment?"

"When Logan caught us at it?"

"No, he said when you gave him a glass of milky water" Francesca and Olivia started to crack up when they heard this. Thor let out a hearty laugh too. "Alright so the winners are Francesca and Steve who got all their questions right, second place is Rosie and Thor, and third is Olivia and Bruce."

"This game was so rigged. Of course Frankie and Steve would win, their married!" Olivia mocked.

"Dude, it's called Mr and Mrs. Calm your tits. I'll buy you a shot to ease your sorrows, deal?" Rosie asked

"Deal!" Olivia replied and jumped off the couch.

"Now, who wants pizza?" Tony asked.

"Screw pizza, I want a drink" Rosie said.

"First we eat the pizza and then we drink!" Thor exclaimed. The gang laughed their way out of the door off to get their pizza and alcohol. It had been a pretty fun night so far, and this fun was sure to continue into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
